


Mulder had sex with Kryceck

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-01
Updated: 1999-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: This is a story I wrote about Mulder and Krychek. I made it good so I won't need a betareader. Mulder and him have sex so dotn' read if you dont' like it allready.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Mulder had sex with Kryceck

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA September 1999 Challenge. It is time to have some fun. This is one everybody is capable of doing, I think. Even the best writers among us. *g* So, we all read a lot of slash, right? And we have all run across stories or mistakes so bad, we groan in misery and wonder what the hell the writer was thinking. We all have little terms and pet peeves we hate to see in stories. Well this month's challenge is to write badfic. I want to see stories that make me laugh they are so dreadful. I want weeping manpoles, pendulous nutbags, winking puckered starfish of love, glistening bosoms...wait—that is the wrong genre. If you mean you're, I want your. Two,to and too can come and go at will. Go find the worst mistakes you can , and write a story which includes them. Whatever you do, DONT beta. Write it at 5 in the morning after drinking 5 cups of expresso and not sleeping for 48 hours. Or write it after having 18 shots of tequilla (or the poison of your choice). Whatever doesn't work for you. Make it so dreadful, you can't read it without hanging your head in mock shame. And above all, have fun with it... --- OK, word of warning here. These are really dreadful. All are NC-17 for really bad taste. If you looking for a good read, go elsewhere.

  
**Mulder had sex with Kryceck  
by Halfchild**

  
Krycek had the chip so he came to Mulder cause it was making his nose bleed and Scully's to. 

My nose is bleeding, said Krycek. Yeah, said Mulder "Give me a blowjob. Mulder was hungry, but then he ate, and now he was kind of horny. So he wanted Skinner to give him a blowjob and then he wouldn't be horny anymore. But Skinner wasn't there so Krycek had to do it instead. Krychek started to give him a blowjob. 

It was a rather nice blowjob after all. Except for the blood that kept dripping down onto his cock. It made Mulder think of Scully. His erection wilted a little bit, but that was okay, because he was having sex with Alex Krycek, and he normally never got to do that. 

Krychek was making little noises. "Yeah Krychek, he said. I like it to. Krychek was turing a deep shade of blue. It made the blood look very red. Krychek quit sucking on Mulder and fell down. 

"Yeah, said Mulder. I liked it to. But you didn't finish. Krychek? Are you okay." 

Krychek didn't move. Mulder was worried he might be dead. So he called Scully. 

"Scully," Mulder said. "I need your help. Krycek was giving me a blowjob but he had a nosebleed and now there's blood all over my underwear and he's passed out on the floor. What should I do."' 

When he thought on it calling Scully was not the best thing Mulder could have done. She yelled at him until he hung up. She still didn't tell him what to do about Krychek before he hung up. "Dammit," said Mulder, and he kicked Krychek in the nose. The kick was to wake Krychek up, but it only made his nose bleed more. 

"Come on Krychek," said Mulder. "You don't normally bleed when I hit you." 

Krychek rolled over onto his stomach because his nose hurt, but Mulder thought he did it because he was horny to and now he wanted to have sex. 

Mulder pulled down Kryceks pants and had sex with him. It wasn't really good sex because there was no lube and Krycek was still bleeding onthe floor, but that was okay in the end because Mulder had another orgasm. 

Ouch. Said Krychek. 

Mulder didn't say anything, but he patted Krycek on the butt because it was sort of a male bonding thing and not really a love thing. He got up and left the room. When Mulder came back Krychek was curled into a little ball on the floor. He was rocking back and forth and holding his nose but Mulder didn't understand what kind of sex he wanted to have now so he let him sit. He took out his cell phone instead. 

Skinner said Hi. Mulder told him about sex with Krycek and Skinner was kind of angry at him for it. He didn't understand because Skinner didn't get angry when they had sex and this wasn't any different. Except for the fact that it was Krychek this time and not Skinner. 

This could be a bad thing because if Skinner was angry at him they might not have sex for a long time. But then maybe Skinner would be really mad at him and then they would have lots of sex. Mulder didn't know. 

But he thought he better make sure, so he went back into the living room to have more sex with Krycek. Krychek said ouch a lot but other than that it was okay. Mulder was happy having sex with Krycek a lot and maybe hitting him some more. Mulder was happy once when he bought his pet fish but he never had sex with the pet fish so it was not the same kind of happy. The fish lived in his apartment. Mulder was happy but then he thought about having to go to work and talk to Skinner and that made him not so happy anymore. But he had more sex and that made it okay. 

~FINIS~ 

* * *

This is a story I wrote about Mulder and Krychek. I made it good so I won't need a betareader. Mulder and him have sex so dotn' read if you dont' like it allready.   
---


End file.
